


Constant Inspiration

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Hannibal considers how much Will is changing in prison, how much more alluring he’s becoming, even though Hannibal is keenly feeling his absence in the empty chair in this office.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Constant Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the second season of Hannibal when Will is institutionalized. I don’t own Hannibal, but for the last several months, it has owned me.

There was something seductive about his anger, the jutt of Will’s chin when he looked at Hannibal. When they’d first met, Will avoided direct eye contact. Hannibal had found it cute and charming, the reaction of a skittish virgin to an experienced seducer’s attentions. Now Will was starting to blossom into quite the seducer himself, to weaponize the vulnerability that peeked through his luminous green eyes, to channel his newfound allure into the soft cadence of his voice. 

It made Hannibal Lecter smile, just watching him, listening to him. How Will Graham must madden Frederick Chilton. Let the vain little peacock enjoy his prize while he still had him. Hannibal Lecter had no intention of letting Frederick keep Will. This was simply a temporary stage, to give Will time to learn and grow. To keep him from doing too much damage while Hannibal plotted his next move. Will himself was ripening so fast. It took all Hannibal Lecter had, to keep up with him. Will Graham was certainly forcing him to stay fit and sharp. Never had Hannibal’s position been so precarious. Never had he felt so alive. 

Was it truly so strange that he’d become intrigued to the point of obsession with this particular man? That in the theater of life, everyone else had become lesser players while Will took center stage? 

It continued to surprise Hannibal, even as he orchestrated his moves around his shining new toy, surprise and delight him. 

One needed to refresh one’s self with constant inspiration. Will continued to inspire Hannibal, artistically and intellectually, while fuelling the passion which pushed both of them. 

Never had Hannibal Lecter been happier than in the gray, oppressive walls of the mental institution where Will Graham was. It had become a much happier place than his own office where he faced the empty chair Will should be in. 

He’d been the one to deliver Will into the hands of the law and Frederick Chilton. Now Hannibal had to get him back. 

It was a puzzle, a labyrinth of pitfalls, but Hannibal Lecter was confident he’d make his way through it. He was confident that Will would be doing the same.

At odds with each other, they were destined to cross paths and meet again and again. Who knew what each encounter would bring?

Hannibal smiled at the thought, a thought that relieved the loneliness at seeing the empty chair just a little.


End file.
